<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 17: Deaged by Blondie4404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132962">Day 17: Deaged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404'>Blondie4404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daminette December 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 17:, Day 17: Deaged, Decembrrrrrr, F/M, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, No Beta, No bate, Tim Drake cusses, deaged, i still need to do my secret santa, im sorry, im surprised I lasted this long tbh, my dog is staring at me, no Dino nuggies today, no beta we die like robins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a regular patrol. Banter being exchanged through the coms, petty criminals being tied up. The polluted air being a comforting staple of the night. Flips and swings happening throughout Gotham as the night grew older. Everyone was in Gotham, tonight. Nightwing was visiting from Bludhaven, and Black Bat had returned from Hong Kong. </p><p> </p><p>It started out as a good night.</p><p> </p><p>Then, it went downhill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damianette - Relationship, Daminette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daminette December 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 17: Deaged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Insta: blondie4404<br/>Where I post pictures, ideas, and previews of my work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started out as a regular patrol. Banter being exchanged through the coms, petty criminals being tied up. The polluted air being a comforting staple of the night. Flips and swings happening throughout Gotham as the night grew older. Everyone was in Gotham, tonight. Nightwing was visiting from Bludhaven, and Black Bat had returned from Hong Kong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started out as a good night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, it went downhill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robin, I see strange activity nearby. You wait for Ladybird, and Red Robin, then check it out.” Oracle’s voice rang through the coms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, beloved, what is your ETA?” Damian replied, before asking Marinette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two minutes out. See you soon!” Marinette, as Ladybird, replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian launched off the ledge, and ran across the rooftops. Flipping as he fell off the next building, Robin the fifth Boy Wonder used his grapple to swing across the street. Soon, the warehouse was in view. It was located by the docs, the direction Damian was headed anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey cutie!” Ladybird called out to him as he landed. “You’re late!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tt- I arrived right on time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> were just early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, let’s go with that,” Marinette replied, waving her hand dismissively. “Time is relative and all that and a bag of chips.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still arrived earlier than Red Robin.” Damian shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You right, you right,” Marinette compromised. “Although, that does make me wonder- what is taking him so long?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I arrive a little but later, and I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>late</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Completely negating the fact that I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>seven minutes out to your two and three minutes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yet, I arrive within five. No ‘You’re early Red!’, just ‘You are late, Red!’” Tim sassed as he arrived to the meeting location.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuh, ‘cause that is how things work around here,” Marinette sassed back to the newly arrived Red Robin. “One would think that you would already be aware of this, considering you are the veteran of our little group here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha!” Red laughed. “Low blow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tt- was not a ‘low blow’ as you described it. You merely are incompetant, not arriving in a timely manner. Making your teammates wait. Truly deplorable, Red Robin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You little shit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I merely speak the truth. I am the best Robin, of course I would know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys,” Batman cut in over the coms. “Enough.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Red Robin and Robin rolled their eyes at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You done bickering like a married couple?” Ladybird cut in. “‘Cause I just saw someone entering the warehouse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin split up from the others. Each one of them, Red Robin, Ladybird, and Robin would each take a different entrance to cut off whoever was inside. From there, they would clear the warehouse, making sure to stop any illegal activty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In position.” Robin declared in the com set. “What is your status, Ladybird, Red Robin?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all set,” Red Robin shot back. “Ready for the signal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am ready as well.” Ladybird added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On my count-” Robin started. “One, two, three!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Robin entered through the front door. Ladybird crashed through the windows, while Robin came in through the back. They quickly took work of the goons that were inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Freeze!” They heard an man’s unfamiliar voice. “Put your hands in the air! No funny business!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Ladybird and Robin turned around, doing what the guy asked. Robin, ignored the demand, grabbing his katana and attacked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Damian was unable to land a hit before he was shot by a mysterious gun that lay in the man’s hands. A blast of light hit him, and Damian was knocked back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ROBIN!” Ladybird called out, as Red Robin hit his distress signal. He quickly apprehended the man, who apparently was having troubles with the gun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does the gin do?” Tim asked the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hahah! You’ll be up for a trip! The gun deaged Robin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim froze. “How long? How far back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For an hour! The gun takes them back to their most volatile age!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim turned to warn Marinette. However, it was too late. Damian had gained awareness and currently making a Mari-Kabob. Even magic would not be able to protect Ladybird from her fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood flowed down the katana, dripping to the floor at the base. Shock shone in her eyes, along with tears from the pain and betrayal. Blood bubbled up into her mouth, and past her lips. Her hair, all frizzy, seemed to deflate with what was coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ssshhhiiirrrrkkk</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian pulled the sword out, leaving Marinette to fall to her knees, and then to the ground. She weakly pushed on her wound, but it would not be enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Tim creid out, as he threw knockout pellets at Damian. The boy quickly passed out, and Tim slid to Marinette’s side. Pushing on her wounds, Tim continually cursed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red Robin! Report!” Batman cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Robin got deaged to his mini-assassin era! He skewered Ladybird! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Need medical stat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tim…” Marinette started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonono you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>going to be okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stay with me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tim… I’m sorry… tell Damian and… and everyone… I love them…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can tell them yourself Mari! You are going to make it through this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell… Dami tha’... I don’t blame ‘im…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FUCK!!! Mari stay with me! Don’t go! DO NOT GO! We need you! Mari!” Tim sobbed out. “No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tim… I’m sorr-” Marinette cut out as she took her final breath. “Sorry. Love you… guys…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian woke up to a somber silence. He opened his eyes to see the medbay empty. That was unusual, most the time, Marinette would be there when he woke. He sat up, and moved to stand up. However, he would be unable to do so. The medbay wasn’t empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The medbay wasn’t empty, but there was only one heartbeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To the side of Damian, lay Marinette’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>body</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had died, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damian had no recollection of it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What had happeded?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t realised it was spoken aloud until Bruce replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were deaged and killed her, Damian. She… she wasnted you to know she didn’t blame you, and that she loved you. I’m sorry chum, but there was nothing we could do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>